The Microelectronics Laboratory is established to concentrate research efforts bringing solid state electronics and instrumentation technologies to the solution of medical and other health care problems. The objectives are: (A) To carry our significant research in medical engineering, especially in microelectronic instrumentation and medical transducers, (B) To assemble unique facilities and skills in solid state electronics, implant instrumentation and clinical monitoring to meet the needs in patient care and medical research, and (C) To carry research results through advanced development, internal evaluation and pilot production stages to disseminate the research and to provide results for the use of the biomedical research community. The Research Division includes (1) Microelectronic Instrumentation - telemetry, stimulation and signal preprocessors, (2) Implantable Miniature Transducers and multiple function Transduction Packages, and (3) Solid State Technology. The Clinical System Division has projects designed to meet specific medical needs. The initial projects are: (1) Perinatal Instrumentation- Monitoring, Diagnostic and Therapeutic System, (2) Functional Neuromuscular Stimulators, and (3) Implantable Intracranial Pressure and Temperature Telemetry Systems. The Microelectronics Laboratory is aimed at becoming a focal point for excellence providing an environment where ideas and technology can be integrated to generate solutions to difficult but significant problems in health care.